Code lyoko and Sonic's New Generation
by Lucasdragon95
Summary: This is the code lyoke and sonic the hedgehog series when sonic and his friends meets Lyoko warriors for the first time ever! Featuring Lucas,Jordan A.k.a Lucas brother,Angel,Breeze,Blaze,Shade,Wave,Cream,Nicole,Mina,Tails,Sonic,Amy,Zeena and Tikal.
1. EP 1 S1: Arrived from a different world

_**This is the Code Lyoko and sonic the hedgehog series when sonic and his friends meets **_  
_**Lyoko warriors for the first time ever! Featuring Lucas, Jordan A.K.A my big brother, **_  
_**Angel, Breeze, Blaze (lucas's girlfriend),Shade (Lucas's First younger sister) ,Wave(Lucas's **_  
_**Forth Younger sister), Cream, Nicole (Lucas's Sixth and Final sister) ,Mina (Fifth younger **_  
_**sister),Tails,Sonic,Amy,Zeena(Lucas's Second younger sister),Cosmo (Tails Girlfriend),**_  
_**Tikal (Lucas's Third younger sister), and honey!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Episode 1 season 1: Arrived from a different world

A peaceful day in Mobius, After Sonic defeated and save the world yet again. Sonic was going to relax at a Quiet place somewhere in the meadow with his three best friends Tails,Cream, and Lucas.

"Ah what a beautiful day out here, so peaceful i can spend all day out here..." said Lucas in

his very gentle voice.

"Sure is Lucas." said Tails while he working on his Tornado X trying to fix the problem

with the engine.

"Zzzzz~" Sonic was sound asleep under a tree.

Meanwhile, Cream was pick some flowers for her flower crown for lucas,tails and sonic with her chao friend cheese. Cream was about to finish making a very special one for her mother as she was giggling and starting to hum.

"Cheese is this enough flowers for Sonic's flower crown?" She asking while she show her chao friend her flower crown for sonic.

"Chao!" Cheese shouted.

"I'm very happy that Mr. Sonic want me, you, Mr. Lucas, and Mr. Tails to come with him to this wonder meadow." She smiled at Cheese while he smiling at her.

"Chao Ch-chao" Cheese replied.

_Meanwhile at Amy Rose's house_

"Amy can you help me with these bags please?" said Cosmo, who was have a hard time moving in her new home.

"Okay Cosmo."

"Thanks." Cosmo appreciate her.

"I'll help you too." said Shade as She going to help Cosmo and Amy with the bags.

"Aw how nice of you, thank you Shade" She appreciate Shade too.

The girls started to giggle as they move inside to Cosmo's new from her friend.

"Amy" Cosmo called.

"Yeah?" She looked at her.

"I'm so glad you let come and live with you" Cosmo Smiled.

"Mhm" said Amy.

"That what friends for." She smiled.

_Back at the Meadow_

"Oh boys, I got a surprise for you." said Cream as she hides the three flower crowns behind her back.

"Really?" asked Lucas.

She nodded.

"Now close your eyes you guys and don't peek.." She smiles.

All 3 boys closes there eyes as Cream walks up to them and places each flower crown on top of there heads.

"Okay now, Open your eyes" She smiled again.

Lucas, Sonic, and Tails are starting to open there eyes and notice that Cream put all three flower on top of there heads.

"Aw, thank you Cream your so nice." said Lucas with a very kind voice.

"Thanks Cream." Sonic appreciated Cream.

"Thank you very much Cream." said Tails.

"You all Welcome boys" Cream smiled.

All sudden Blaze starting covers Lucas's eyes as she starting to giggles.

"Guess who.." said Blaze, who playfully covering Lucas's eyes.

"Blaze?" Lucas guessed.

"Bingo!" She giggled as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Long time no see blaze" Sonic smiles with a thumbs up to blaze.

"You too sonic" She said as she hugs sonic.

Sonic Hugged her back her.

"Blaze!" Cream shouted out her name as she runs to back and gives her big hug.

"Cream!" She hugged her back.

"I miss you much Blaze." said Cream as she had a big smile on her face.

"I miss you too Cream." She smiled back.

"Oh yeah.. Lucas your sisters want me to tell you they say hi" She said as she remind him from his sisters.

"Thank Blaze." He kissed her.

"No problem my draggy" She purred as she puts her head on his shoulder.

Lucas starting to smile at blaze and What a normal day with sonic and his friends.

"It Not like anything going to go wrong" Said Lucas

"True" Tails Replied

A white flash was Flashing spreads around looking for someone that is chosen to go to the other world.

* * *

_At the human world_

Its summer vacation at Kadic Academy where Jeremy Belpois was in his room Aelita stones working on hoppers dairy on his lap top to find out more information about Lyoko and the supercomputer.

"Jeremy any luck find a way to that stop X.A.N.A from controlling anyone here in the school?" Aelita asked to Jeremy.

"No, not yet but one day will after I put up a Anti-X.A.N.A program in the supercomputer." Jeremy replied as he figure out how he will do that.

"Einstein i though you going to your grandmothers house after a return trip to the past?" asked Odd

"I changed my mind on choosing not to go because i have a good reason why" Jeremy reasoned.

"I was making some kind of dragon that can give you guys some newest armor that can increase your Lifepoints and giving you new attacks and abilities to fight X.A.N.A." said Jeremy and a smile on his face."That what i was planing on to do that today and i almost done." He almost finished typing the codes in after her presses enter it went "!".

"Huh, that strange it was working ever sense we got out of school for the whole summer vacation I put a code on you guys but it denies it.." said Jeremy, who trying to type it again but still won't work.

"You need to test drive it before you use it on us first, Einstein." Odd corrected Jeremy.

"This armor dragon is already test Odd." said Jeremy.

"How about we going to be your guinea pigs and test it out?" asked Odd, who was curious.

"Alright then, Lets do it tonight cause Jim will catch us on campus if we sneaking out of the dorms." He worn the others.

"I know how we get pass him." Ulrich smirked.

"How" Odd replied.

"Easy" He replied back.

"We have to wait till he fell asleep then we'll tip toe past him."

"Ulrich, you a genius!" Odd shouted it out with a big smile.

"I'll call Yumi and tell her to come tonight" said Jeremy.

"Alright" All 3 of them agreed.

All the suddenly Sissi Delmas walks down the hall with some bucket of ice for the nurse while her friends Herb and Nicholas with 16 towels and running back to the infirmary.

"Whoa, Whoa Sissi what with the ice for."said Odd.

"If its for you of your pranks on Jeremy, you got another thing coming." Odd glared at Sissi.

"It's not a prank! you brainless loser, its for 16 creatures!" She shouted at Odd as she ran off.

"Huh, sissi wa-" Odd trying to stop her but she left the dorms.

Odd ran to Jeremy's room to worn the other what sissi says to him about Sonic and his friends was in the infirmary as kiwi was barking at odd.

"Kiwi do you want to go to the infirmary with me buddy?" said Odd as he pets kiwi.

Kiwi starting to barked at odd as he jumps in Odds backpack to take him.

"Anyway, guys you got to come to the infirmary Sissi and her friends is helping the nurse with something and we better hurry." said Odd as he runs out of the room to infirmary.

"You guys go on without me, I'll stay here and check if X.A.N.A activated a tower." said Jeremy, who stay in his room and check if X.A.N.A is attacking.

Few minutes later, Jeremy saw no activated towers on lyoko just yet, he took his laptop with him just in case X.A.N.A. to launch an attack on earth. As he walked in the infirmary and see Sonic and his friends on there beds with a wet rags on there forehead as he wonder what happen to them.

"What happen to them?" asked Jeremy as he looks at them.

"I don't know" Ulrick replied.

"Well if you want to know, they fell from the sky or something in the middle of the campus unconscious I don't know if they okay." said Sissi as she saw Lucas's eyes twitching.

"Ugh...what happen.." Lucas groaned as he open hes eyes and found out hes not in Mobius.

"Guys hes waking up" said Aelita as she points at Lucas.

"Where am i and who are you?" asked Lucas, who looking looking at Sissi, herb, Nicholas, and the Lyoko warriors.

"Your in Kadic Academy and My name is Jeremy Belpois." said Jeremy as he introduce himself.

"Also we called him Mr. Einstein." said Odd, when he noggies him while he laughing.

"Odd, hey cut it out stop!" Jeremy shouted out.

"So his name is Odd." said Lucas.

"How you know." Odd was shocked when Lucas know his name.

"I guess you don't know my last name let me say My full name is Odd Della Robbia." He said as he Introduce himself.

"My name is Ulrick Stern." said Ulrick as he hold out his hand.

Lucas starting to shake his hand as he smiles at them then he looks at his friends as they still on there beds.

"Well theirs Yumi Ishiyama shes our friends." said Jeremy as he introduce Yumi that wasn't here becuase she have to go babysit her younger brother.

"My name is Aelita Stones and I am Jeremys close friend" said Aelita as she Introduced her to Lucas.

"What you name?" She said in her kind voice.

"My name is Lucas the dragon but call me Lucas." Lucas introduce himself to the Lyoko Warriors.

"My name is Sissi Delmas-" Her sentence cuts as Lucas interrupt her.

"Sissi really... your name sounds so lame and your dad is a principle." said Lucas, who made Sissi hates him.

"GGGGRRRRR!" She growled.

Jeremy and his friends starting laugh at sissi as they walking out of the infirmary while herb and Nicholas following her as they hate it when Lucas make fun of her like that.

"Nice one, Lucas making sissi made" Ulrich laughed.

"Yeah i think sissi was trying to make friends with a dragon that can give her a slobber just like kiwi." Said Odd, as his joke that doesn't make sense.

"Um...Odd you need to practice with those jokes." Lucas Corrected Odds joke.

"HEY, what is that means!" Odd shouted.

"He mean you got a bad way with jokes." Ulrich commented what lucas says.

* * *

_Meanwhile in lyoko_

At the Ice sector right inside the cavern a deactivated tower turns red means X.A.N.A. is going to attack something on earth.

_Back to the real world_

A Thick black smoke comes out of the outlet while a spider was making its web as the smoke went over to the harmless spider and starting go inisde of its body and X.A.N.A. was taking control on the spider as it attacks the other spider and started to spread to spider to spider with a X.A.N.A. sign on its eyes.

_Back at the school _

"So you guys was in this world called Mobius am i correct?" said Jeremy, who he guessed right.

"Yeah." Lucas replied

"So what you guys do in this school?" asked Amy.

"Well, we got classes to attend to and my best part of school is." Odd replied.

"LUNCH!" He yelled.

"Now you reading my language, I love lunch." said Lucas as he high-fives Odd.

"Whatcha doing Jeremy?" Shade asked Jeremy.

"Looking up more information about this Armor Dragon data" said

"A dragon? Like me?" Lucas asked.

"Yep" Jeremy replied.

"Cool!" He shouted out.

"There one little tiny problem." Jeremy was reasoning what the problem is.

"We needed someone who can control the armor dragon."said Jeremy.

"Can i test it out Jeremy?" asking Lucas.

"Well sorry to your bubble Lucas but Its in Lyoko." Jeremy answered.

"What is Lyoko Mr. Belpois?" Cream asked in a polite voice.

"Well its a Virtual world is run in the Supercomputer but there one Worst called X.A.N.A." Jeremy Answered.

"Who's X.A.N.A.?" She asked him another question.

"X.A.N.A. is a Multi-Agent System who want to get out of the supercomputer so it can take over the real world." Jeremy answer to Cream again.

Cosmo started to scream as she sees a spider and backing up form it when its comes closer with 5 more toward Jeremy and the others as me and sonic in front of Blaze Cream and Cosmo.

"I DON'T LIKE SPIDER THERE GROSS!" Zeena yelled, who was grossed out.

"Just i afraid of X.A.N.A is attacking." said Jeremy as he saw the activated tower. "I think these spiders got attacked by X.A.N.A." said Lucas as he found out."Jeremy, you and the other go to the factory ill stay here in the school and squish the spiders." Ulrick says as he run out of the room to find sissi and her friends and jim.  
"You heard him guys we got to go to the factory." said Amy."Okay let go!" Sonic and the other starting to run to the boiler room but sees a lot of spider webs all over the door. "Ew ew ew, that so gross its a spider webs" Zeene still grossed out.  
Lucas started to walked up to the spider web and he started to check if theirs a lot of spider on it. Meanwhile sonic was running to the factory and waited till everyone gets there before he going to see the supercomputer._Meanwhile at the boiler room_

"Hm, theirs no spiders here guys..." said Lucas as he clean up the web from the door and opens it.

Everyone starting running down to the sewers as Jeremy and Aelita grabbing scooters as for Odd is grabbing his skate board while Lucas and the others follow them. They reaches the end of the sewers and started climb up the ladder and they waited till the others climb up and the started to run to elevator that Sonic and Yumi was at.

"So you show up just in time Yumi." said Lucas, as he was ready to see the supercomputer.

"Yep, I saw like thousands spiders all over the town." Yumi replied as she tells the guys what happening.

"X.A.N.A is attacking." Jeremy worn Yumi.

"I see." said Yumi.

Everyone was at the supercomputer as for Jeremy is waiting for Odd, Yumi, and Aelita to getting to the scanner room so the going to getting ready to virtualiztion.

"Next up the Ice Sector" He said as he getting ready.

"Transfer Odd" Odd enters one of the three scanners.

"Transfer Yumi" Yumi enters the second scanner.

"Transfer Aelita" Aelita enters the last scanner.

Jeremy was starting the virtualization process.

"Scanning Odd" The scanner Scans Odd.

"Scanning Yumi" The second scanner scans Yumi.

"Scanning Aelita" The last scanner scans Aelita.

"Virtualization." said Jeremy as he press enter.

Odd, Yumi, and Aelita Virtualized to the Ice Sector, Theirs no monsters in that sector yet.

"Cool!" shouted Lucas as he wants to go in Lyoko with them.

"Jeremy i want go to Lyoko for the first time ever." he said as he so confident.

"Lucas you not going there alone without use." Blaze walks to Lucas with Cream, Sonic, Shade, Wave, and Tikal.

"Are you sure?" asked Jeremy.

"We sure." said Lucas.

"Alright go to the scanners" Jeremy Accepted.

"You three needed some back so i'll send Lucas,Blaze,Shade,Sonic,Cream,Wave ,And Tikal over to you guys." said Jeremy as he getting ready to virtualize the 7 of them.

"Transfer Lucas." Lucas started to steps in the scanner.

"Transfer Sonic." Sonic Steps in the scanner and looks around of it.

"Transfer Blaze." Blaze steps in as well as she smile.

Jeremy starting to seeing where the activated tower was at somewhere in the ice sector.

"Scanning Lucas"

"Scanning Sonic"

"scanning Blaze"

The virtualization process is completed.

"Virtualization." said Jeremy.

_At the Ice sector_

"So, This is Lyoko?" asked Lucas.

"Yep." Odd Replied.

Lucas has on a Warrior type leg gear with a with fire design on it, also had some fire dragon mark on his body with a arm claw blade on his Right arm that can cut through solid objects and it can reflect a laser, and his abilities are Barrier and Dragon sprit (a different of super sprint).

"Awesome!" Lucas shouted.

"You look very cute in that outfit Lucas.." Blaze giggled as she looks around the ice sector.

She has on a Chinese princess-like outfit with a dragon on it, with a ruby leg bracelets, 2 ring bracelets on her wrists and 2 tail rings, she has a Ruby crown on her birth mark and around her head, She got a rainbow jeweled hair tie, she had her nail painted pink and she got lip stick on her lips. Also she got no gloves on.

"Blaze you looking like a X.A.N.A. fighting princess." said Odd with a smile, who made blaze giggled.

"Sonic you look so Awesome!" Lucas Shouted.

As for Sonic had on a blue sleeveless jacket,a White pants with a belt, a Red running shoes, a white fingerless glove on his right right hand and a gauntlet with a red orb on the wrist of it.

"Sweet!" Sonic shouted as he look so cool with his lyoko gear.

_Back at the real word_

"I'm kinda nervous Ms. shade." said Cream as this her first time.

"Me too Cream Me too.." said shade as she was nervous, while her and Cream steps in the scanners with wave.

Jeremy starting to another Vurtializing process for the last 3 as he getting ready.

"Transfer Shade"

"Transfer Wave"

"Transfer Cream"

The scanner started to scan the girls and it shows on the supercomputer.

"Scanning Shade'

"Scanning Wave"

"Scanning Cream"

"Vurtializing." Said Jeremy.

_Back in the Ice Sector_

As the girls Arrived Cream falls on her butt when she was Vurtiralize as Shade and Wave made a safe landing as they looking around.

"Ow ow ow, i fall my little butt." said Cream,as rubbing her butt abit from landing on it.

Cream was Wearing a Pink shirt that only show her belly, a yellow skirt, she has no gloves on, she has 2 star ribbons on her ears, as she wearing her shoes with stars on it and she has fairy wings on her back.

"Aw i look super cute!" Cream shouted as she puts her hand on her cheeks.

Shade has on a purple rogue outfit but a black tiger down in the front, a gold upper and lower leg bracelets also she had on gold bracelet on her tail, She got on a Nocturnus Sigil on her headband and she hads 2 daggers on her hips.

"Wow I'm a rogue more like an assassin." said Shade, who was amazed about her outfit.

"I got a bow?" asked Wave. who was looking at her bow.

She has a amazon girls outfit, also she her goggles on top of her bandanna, she got a bow on her back as shes unlimited arrows, she got blue nail polished and she bracelets on her wrists.

"I think i got unlimited amount of arrows for my bow and I getting used to this." said Wave. who was practicing her aim her bow.

_ Back to the really world once again._

"Tikal are you ready?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, I am ready." Tikal answered.

She started to walk in the scanners as she starting to smile and getting ready to go to lyoko.

"Transfer Tikal"

"Scanning Tikal"

"Virtualiztiation." said Jeremy. who virtualized her on lyoko.

_Back on lyoko_

Tikal made a safe landing as she wearing a light blue top around her chest and a skirt with a pelt down in the front, she was bare footed, she has a sky blue crystal neckless around her neck, she got 2 light blue marks on her cheek and 2 gold rings on her ankles.

"This reminds me when i was been to my old tribe." said Tikal while she looks down in sadness.

"Cheer up, i know you missed your family back home and back in your time..." said Lucas in his kind voice while his hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone's is here Jeremy, so where is the activated tower?" asked Yumi.

" Northeast and be careful for monsters X.A.N.A will send more them 3" Jeremy answered.

"You heard him guys, lets go northeast." said Lucas as he running on the the northeastern path while everyone following him.

_Back at the school_

Ulrick was running to look for Jim as he found him trying to keeps the spiders away from him.

"HELP ME!" Jim yelled for help.

"JIM I'M HERE!" Ulrick yelled back.

"I'll get you out of there." said Ulrick as he looking around for something that can kill the spiders.

"how about a fire extinguisher?" asked sissi. who was pointing at it.

"Sissi you a genius." he replied.

"Aw thank you my dear Ulrick." Sissi appreciate Ulrick's comment.

He starting to brake open the door to the fire extinguisher then he grabs it started to use it on the spider. The spiders was frozen in there tracks as Jim starting to run to Ulrick and Sissi.

"Thanks Ulrick." Jim appreciated.

"No Problem Jim." Ulrick replied.

"Now how we get out of here?" Jim asked while he has a fear of spiders.

"I don't know yet, lets for a way out first before they bring there friends." said Ulrick.

_At the Factory_

"Breaking News" The news lady was giving everyone the breaking news.

"Thousands of spiders literately crawling through out town i don't know how this outbreak begins but don't go outside until further news broadcasting." said the news lady.

"Oh my gosh that not got Jeremy.." said Mina, who put her hands in front of her chest.

"Guys you better hurry up the spiders is at downtown and starting to spread across the county or even the whole world." said Jeremy

"We trying Einstein." Odd Responded.

The super computer detected nine Tarantulas is coming in front of the others. Jeremy starting to worn the other as he sees the tenth monster is new on.

"guys you got nine Tarantulas and The one newest monster so be careful I don't know how strong it is but the tower is not too far away." said Jeremy as he worn the others about these monsters.

"Well we by the the ice rock here and we see some kind of volcanic monster who was so big and strong then the other monster but I'll give you a vision." said Lucas as he looking at the monster.

As screen that Lucas was looking at the monster who was guarding the ice cavern.

"Huh i never seen that monster before it has a lot of life points then the others." said Jeremy, who was very surprised of X.A.N.A can created that monster.

_ At Lyoko _

"Alright, Cream hide and don't come out after we destory every monster okay?" asked Lucas who was looking at cream.

"Okay.." Cream nodded.

"Lets go!" Lucas shouted as he looked at the others.

Lucas and the others started to run at the monster as They shooting lasers at them while cream is safe from being hit.

"LETS SEPARATE THEM GUYS!" Lucas yelled as he leads the warrior.

"Right!" the others shouted back.

The others starting to take the Tarantulas While Lucas fight a volcanic like monster who was firing its lasers at him.

"Good Luck guys.." said Cream as she hope they will be alight and the suddenly she heard a cry from the Scyphozoa.

It starting to floating toward Cream as she back up away from it and starting to run east while it starting to chasing her.

"Ahhh!" Odd got hit by a Tarantula.

"Odd you got 75 life points left." said jeremy.

"Oh no, the Scyphozoa is chasing Cream" Jeremy starting to panic and worry about Cream.

"Laser arrow!" Odd shouted while his arrows hits at tarantula.

The first tarantula got hit by Odds laser arrows and gets destroyed.

"Oh no, Cre-Ahhhh!" Lucas got hit in the chest by the Volcanoids laser.

"Lucas you lost 30 life points." said Jeremy.

"its hurts a lot..." said Lucas as he holding his chest groaning in pain.

"I'm on my way to save Cream." said Lucas.

"Dragon-sprint!" Lucas shouted out, as he starting run with superhuman speed leaving a trail of virtual fire.

"Alright hurry Lucas, Cream is about to running into a dead end." said Jeremy

"FLAMING BURST!" yelled Blaze as she shoot out a burst of fire at the Tarantula but misses.

The second Tarantula shoots its lazers at blaze and it hits her in the leg.

"Ugh!" She fell on the ground and she hold her leg.

"Blaze you got 75 Life Points be careful!" Jeremy shouted.

"Okay." said blaze.

She starting use her Cat-like instincts to climb up the icy wall as she dodging the lasers then Jumps over and send a flame burst at it that made it turns to fire as it being burnt and destroyed by blaze as she lands behind it.

"Okay now i can take care of that Volcanoid." said Blaze.

"Super-flame" Blaze starts to sinks in the ground as flames starting to sneaks over the the Volcanoid.

Wave,Tikal and Shade keeps running and dodging as the Tarantula trio still chasing the girls. Wave Shooting her arrows at it but she misses them.

Wave got hit in the arm and she falls down on the ground as she holding her arm and keeps running.

"Wave you got 85 life points left." said Jeremy.

"No kidding." said Wave as she by the cavern walk as she getting her arrow ready.

Shade dodging and blocks the laser with her daggers that shows shes got very good speed on her.

"Shadow stealth.." Shade Whispers as she sinks in the ground.

The Tarantula start to look for shade but shes comes out of the ground as she slashes like an "X" then she jumps back from it and Shadow Stealth away to help Blaze and Odd fight the Volcanoid as the Tarantula got destroyed.

Tikal stopped in front of the ledge that leads to the digital sea begin to turn around and looked at the Tarantula as it getting ready to shoot at her.

"Aha!" Tikal shouted out as she starting to getting on her needs.

She start to use her Terrain/Landscaping skills as the ground starting to disappears under the Tarantula as it begins to fall in the digital sea and got destroyed.

"i have to get Aelita to the tower so she can deactivate it." said Tikal as she started to run to Aelita.

Wave has figure out how to destroy the Tarantula without it noticing But the Tarantula Starting to keep shooting at the wall that Wave was at.

"I got it.." Wave whisper as she used her camouflage that making the Tarantula who lost its target.

It started to looked Behind the wall as it though that Wave might've escaped but all of the sudden a Arrow hits in the eye of X.A.N.A and got destroyed by Wave who was revealing herself in front of the glacier.

"Whew that was a close one i though it going to get me from behind this wall." She said as she starting to run and help sonic.

_Meanwhile Lucas was rushing to save Cream from the Scyphozoa, who was after her._

"Lucas hurry up Cream had ran into a dead end shes at the ice Mountain." said Jeremy as he tells Lucas to hurry up.

"I am Jeremy!" Lucas shouted.

"Oh no a dead end.." said cream as she started to scream and ran into a dead end.

The Scyphozoa finally caught up to Cream, She starting to back up against the mountain as it wraps its tentacles around Cream and lifts her off the ground as it puts 3 tentacles close to her head and starting to drain her memory as she gasps.

"Oh no, The Scyphozoa is attacking Cream." said Jeremy as he starting to worry about Cream.

A window of Cream's memory starting appears on the Screen and starting to counting down.

"Almost there!" Lucas shouted as Yumi following Lucas.

Tears starting to stream down Creams as she sadly squealing but all the suddenly 2 fans comes out of nowhere and cuts its tentacles and 2 Flaming blasts at it for Extra damage as the Scyphozoa started to let go of Cream and retreats as Cream fell on to the ground as her eye close.

"Is Cream Okay Lucas?" asked Yumi, who was worry about her.

"mmn..." Cream groans as she open her eyes.

"Lucas..." said Cream as she hugs Lucas tightly and started to cry in fear of the Scyphozoa.

"Sh sh I'm here Cream..." said Lucas in his nice gentle voice.

"Shes okay Jeremy." Yumi Reported to Jeremy.

"Phew.." Jeremy sigh of relief.

"I feeling so weak from it drains my memory..." Cream said in a weakly voice.

"Take her to a deactivated tower just North that can take you to the Desert sector of not to far where you at, Cream needs to recharge." said Jeremy.

"Thanks Jeremy, Come on Yumi." said Lucas, who pick up cream on his back.

"Right.." Yumi Replied.

They starting to run north from the Ice mountain to a nearby Deactivated tower.

"Found it!" Lucas shouted as he stopped in front of it.

"Whats wrong Lucas?" asked Yumi as she wants to know whats wrong with Lucas.

"How to get in there." He answered.

"Just walk in normally." She said as she pulled his and walked inside of the tower with him.

"Cool!" Lucas Shouted as he looks around.

"Wow i never seen this place before..." said Cream.

Lucas and Yumi was about to Drop down to the Desert Sector and Cream starting to hang on to him as they started to drop down to the Next sector and Started to land on another platform and Lucas starting to put down Cream and she starting to close her eyes then she starting to recharge.

_Meanwhile back at the Ice sector_

Sonic was using super-sprint to avoid being hit and starting to running as he getting ready to punch one of the Tarantulas in the water.

"Lightning punch!" sonic shouted out his move as he starting to punch it in the eye of X.A.N.A.

The Tarantula went flying toward the water and it got destroyed when it falls in, another one was about to shoot him from behind and the suddenly it got it by a homing arrow and got destroyed as well.

"Wave!" Sonic shouted out to Wave as he smiled at her.

"You though i will let you do it back in Mobius didn't you." Wave smiles as she reveal her self from her camouflage with a smile.

"Thanks Wave." Sonic appreciate Wave with a thumbs up.

They both looking at the last two Tarantulas as Wave got an idea how to take them out all at once as she walks over to sonic but they starting to dodge the lasers.

"Sonic i got a idea." said wave as she jumps over a laser.

"What is it?" asked Sonic, who was wondering about the plan.

"Sonic i need you to do is to knock both to Tarantulas In the air so i can send two homing arrows at them." said Wave , who was explaining what her plan is to destroy the last two Tarantulas.

"Alright, lets do it." said Sonic.

"Super-sprint." said Sonic as he started to run in super human speed.

As Sonic jumps up high in the air then he says "Lightning Punch!" Then he sends his fist to the ground making a big wave on a the ground sending the two tarantulas in the air then Wave says"Super-sniper!" and shot 2 homing arrows at the the tarantulas and destroyed them in midair.

"Yes!" Sonic shouted out as he high-fives her.

"I can't believe it works." said Wave, as she was impressed.

_Meanwhile_

Shade got hit by a laser from the Volcanoid, Then Blaze, Then Odd, and Tikal But Shade got back up and using Shadow Stealth and trying to get behind it.

"Blaze you got 45 Life Points left two more hits left." said Jeremy.

"Odd you also 45 Life points left."

"Shade you got 70 life points left."

"Tikal you got 70 life points left."

"Wow this is one strong monster." said Blaze as she holds her belly.

" How many hits to take out this thing." said Odd, who got up while he holding his arm.

"I don't know it hurts a lot..." said Tikal as she got up while holding her left arm.

"Jeremy its much better to send us some vehicles" He said to Jeremy.

"Alright and Tikal, Blaze and Shade I'll send you girls your vehicles." said Jeremy to show the girls there surprise.

The vehicles was virtualized in front of them, Shade got a Black gravity bike with pink gravity tires, Blaze got a Lavender gravity board with Lime green neon lights at the bottom of it.

"Tikal get on." said Odd as Tikal jumps on.

Blaze jumps on her gravity board and starts to rid off and around the Volcanoid while Odd and Tikal followed her.

"Wow i love this board!" Blaze said as she having fun with her new board.

"Okay now i found how to destroy the Volacnoid." said Jeremy, who found a weak point of the Volcaniods.

"Shade You had to Break its shield With Your daggers one more time then its shield will brake." said Jeremy.

"Got it Jeremy I'm going to strike now." said Shade.

She pops out in front of the Volcanoids as she cross-slash making its shield making it Shield to goes down.

"Okay i took out its shield so it make it much easier to take out Jeremy." said Shade as she gets on her gravity bike.

"Good job Shade, your the greatest." Jeremy congratulate her.

"Thanks Jeremy." she replied.

"Finally, we can take it down!" Odd shouted as he about to dive bomb at it.

"Hole on tight Tikal this going to be a wild ride..." He said as Tikal nodded and holding to him.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Odd yelled, who dive bombing while he spinning at the Volcanoid.

"LASER ARROWS!" He yelled again as he firing his laser arrows at it.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Odd as he get devirtualizied.

"Odd!" Tikal shouted.

_Back at the real world_

The scanner door open as Odd gasp of air.

_Back at lyoko_

Blaze send her fire burst at the Volcanoid and it got hit by it and it's damaged, Follow by Shade jumped off her back and lands it with two daggers in the eye then jumps up and lands on her gravity bike and drove off while the Volcanoid fell to the ground and got destroyed.

"Yes, the Volcanoid is down and out Jeremy." Blaze said as she goes to Sonic,Wave and Aelita.

"Aelita the coast is clear now, you can go to the tower now." said shade as she letting her go to the activated tower while the others was talking.

Aelita went inside the tower and she was places her hand on the screen,It says "Aelita" then it will say "Code Lyoko. Meanwhile tower is turning to red then to blue.

"Okay now let me tell Lucas,Cream and Yumi the good news." said Jeremy, who was happy.

"Lucas,Cream, and Yumi." said Jeremy while he contacting them.

"Did you call Jeremy." said Lucas.

"Yeah, Aelita deactivated the tower at the Ice sector." said Jeremy.

"I'm going to start the return trip to the past." he said when he begins the trip to the past.

"return to the past now.."

A white flash comes out of the tower and the school where Ulrick was tied up by the spiders with Sissi and her friends and Jim while the spiders was crawling on them.

_Returning trip to the past_

Everyone was back at the supercomputer way before going back to the school, Jeremy was very proud how Lucas,Blaze,Wave,Cream,Shade,Tikal and Sonic did at Lyoko.

"The 7 of you did a good job taking out X.A.N.A." said Jeremy, who proud of them.

"We was think about it and well..." said Yumi was telling Sonic and his friend to join the Lyoko warriors.

"We want you to join in our group join us as we fight X.A.N.A. side by side." said Ulrick.

"Really, you want us to join your group." said Amy as her eyes sparkle.

"Yep, but first we need to scan you so next when X.A.N.A attacks you guys will be ready to them on." said Jeremy as he was ready to scan the rest of Sonic's friends.

_ Few hours later_

"It's feels like i want to fight X.A.N.A and save the world." said Amy with a complement.

"Same like here." Say Zeena as she filing her nails.

"Now X.A.N.A will going to have his hands against our new member of the group now." said Odd.

"That right, Odd." said Jeremy.

"We all have to be ready for anything that X.A.N.A throw at us." said Jeremy as he places hand in front of everyone.

Aelita nodded as she puts her hand on top of Jeremy's hand,then Odd,Then Yumi,then Ulrick.

"Count me in." said Amy as she placing her hand on theirs.

"Me too." said Cream as she did the same.

"Unless it not going broke my nail, I'm in." said Zeene who place her on them.

the other places their hands on top of each other.

"Your right Jeremy we have to be on our guards from now on." said Lucas as he placed his hand on the others.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted and raises there hands.

* * *

_**Remember to Read and Review before moving on to the next chapter of this story. This is going to be my first Sonic Code Lyoko series But theirs more on the way. I hope you enjoy and I hope you like it . Thank you...**_


	2. EP: 2 SE: 1 A new life at a New World

_**This is the Code Lyoko and sonic the hedgehog series when sonic and his friends meets Lyoko warriors for the first time ever! Featuring Lucas, Jordan A.K.A my big brother, Angel, Breeze, Blaze (Lucas's girlfriend),Shade (Lucas's First younger sister) ,Wave(Lucas's Forth Younger sister), Cream, Nicole (Lucas's Sixth and Final sister) ,Mina (Fifth younger sister),Tails,Sonic,Amy,Zeena(Lucas's Second younger sister),Cosmo (Tails Girlfriend) and Tikal (Lucas's Third younger sister)!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 Episode: 2 Seaon: 1 A New Life a New World

It was the first day of school at Kadic Academy and Every student was eating breakfast, Jeremy and the others are eating breakfast well at the other hand Odd and Lucas eating 3 trays already while the others was waiting for them to finish eating.

"Are you two almost done?" asked Yumi.

"Not yet why?" Lucas asked back.

"We have to meet Jim at the dorms when you and your friends will be at." She replied.

"Okay let us finish our last trays, me and Odd will catch up." said Lucas.

"Alright then.." said Blaze as she walks with the others to the dorms to meet up with Jim.

"Lucas I see you like this school since you arrived from Mobius." said Odd.

"Yeah, I like this place dude." Lucas responded as they fist bump.

"I think you and me will be best friends." He said as he smiled at Lucas.

"Yep." said Lucas.

_Meanwhile at the dormitory _

"This will be your room Ms. Shade and Wave remember the girls showers is down, Class will start shortly, If you cutting or skipping class will be punished and going straight to the principle, and last but not least if i caught you when everyone is sleeping you will be punish you got that clear." said Jim.

"Yes sir" they responded.

"Since it was you and your friends first day I'll let you skip class and unpack." said Jim.

"Jim thanks to let sonic and his friends had some rooms." said Jeremy.

" which room you had with?" asked Cream.

"I'm in the room with Lucas." said Blaze, who was dreamed of having the same with him.

"i got the same room with Tails." she said as she looks at blaze.

"Also Zeena and Tikal is next to Odds and Ulricks room." said Lucas.

"also Amy having the same room with Cosmo and Sonic got the same room wit Mina, Last but not least Nicole got the same room with Honey." said Odd as he notice which has the same room with who.

_At Lucas and Blazes room_

"Lucas me and you have the same room." said Blaze, who was hugging Lucas.

"Yep." said Lucas as Blaze walks in with him.

Blaze was putting her new clothes in the closet with Lucas's new clothes Then she put her make up on her make up counter While Lucas working on his laptop.

"Lucas what you doing?" asked Blaze.

"Working on something that Jeremy gave me to find the codes to unlock this some kind battle armor for me, you, and shade but it has 3 codes but each one is different." He reasoned.

"Really?" Blaze asked.

"Yep." said Lucas.

* * *

_Meanwhile in__ Lyoko_

At the Volcano sector the tower was activated by X.A.N.A, who has it's 4 Scorpions guarding it.

_Back on earth_

A police Officer with he fellow men went to a doughnut and he getting out of his police car then started to walk the shop as the black smoke comes out from the streetlights and went inside of the car and controls it as the police officer notice his car is moving on its own and starting to head toward the school with 3 more police cars.

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE, SOMEONE STOP THOSE CARS BEFORE IT HEADING OVER TO KADIC ACADEMY!" said one of the police officer.

_Back at the school_

Lucas,Shade,Mina, Sonic and Cream was in Gym Classes With Jeremy and his Friends dressed up in there gym outfits as they getting ready for track and field.

"Track is about Speed,Stamina, and Agility also theirs 3 types of track the hurdle, 100 meter sprint, and 500 meter relay any question?" Jim asked a question.

"Ah,Lucas." said Jim.

"Well can you make it with less boredom you sound like Sissi's bad hair twice." said Lucas who making fun of Sissi's hair that makes everyone laughs.

"Huh what are you laughing at?" asked Sissi.

"He talking about your bad hair day." said Ulrick as he was laughing.

"ERRRRR LUCAS YOU ERRRRR!" Sissi yelled.

"Stern,Lucas,Shade,Mina and Sonic." said Jim.

"Yes sir." They said.

"Straight to the principal office.." said Jim.

"Alright.." They said as they started to walk to the principals office.

"Huh?" Jeremy said as he looking in his laptop as the tower has activated he was at his room with Aelita.

"X.A.N.A has activated a tower." said Jeremy

"Wheres Ulrick,Lucas,Shade,Mina and Sonic." said Aelita.

"At detention for mocking Sissi." said Jeremy.

"Don't about that lets go to the factory." said Jeremy as him and Aelita starting to run to the factory.

He starting to Call Blaze, Wave, Cream,Odd, and Yumi to come to the factory so they can stop X.A.N.A and Deactivate the tower.

_Meanwhile at the library_

"Man i got detention for trying to make Sissi pay for stealing my perfume.." said mina sadly.

"Give me all your cellphones." said Jim as he points on the table.

Lucas and the others puts the cellphones on table in front of Jim while he read his comic.

"Sissi is luck i don't mess up her hair..." Shade whisper as she filing her nails.

"I never get a detention before..." Mina sighs as she looks down.

"Man i was planing on to run on that track but i didn't get a chance to.." Sonic whisper.

"I hope X.A.N.A didn't attack under our noses..." Said Lucas.

"True..." Ulrick responded.

All the suddenly the police cars was driving around the school campus chasing a lot of students, As Ulrick and the others looks outside and find out that X.A.N.A is on the attack.

"Oh no, X.A.N.A is controlling the police cars." said Ulrick.

Mina cell phone rings as She picks it up and answer it. It was Jeremy on the phone.

"Hello..." Mina answered her cellphone without Jim notice.

"Mina you and the others come to the factory X.A.N.A has Activate the tower." said Jeremy.

"Alright,bye..." Mina hangs up.

"X.A.N.A had activated at tower." said Mina.

"Okay." said Lucas.

"Lucas you, Mina, and Shade go to the factory while Ulrick and I keep these cars busy." said Sonic.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up and meet you at the factory." said Ulrick.

"Good luck you two." said Lucas.

"You too." He replied.

Lucas and the girls was running to the factory but they stopped by the doors where the cars at.

"Oh no,how we going to the factory." said Mina as her finger on her mouth and worried.

"Theirs must be a way or a short cut or something." said Shade.

"I got one way to get to go the factory but its kinda risky." said Lucas as he grabs Mina and Shade hand.

"Hold on tight girls!" Lucas shouted and the girls holds Lucas's hand tightly.

"Uh huh." said Mina.

"Right." said Shade.

Lucas and the girls started to run while one of the three police cars chasing them and the girls starts to gasps.

"Its gaining on us what we do!" Mina shouted.

"THIS!" Lucas yelled as he held the girls and move out of the way.

The car starting to crash through the fence and flipped over off its wheels. As for Lucas and the girls was lucky there alright.

"Thanks Lucas..." Shade appreciate as she blushed.

"Thank you Lucas..." Mina appreciated as well while she blushing.

"No prob girls." said Lucas.

"Okay now the coast is clear." He said and runs again.

"Alright." said Mina as she gets up and fixed her skirt then follows.

"Okay." she replied, who was fixing her clothes as she runs.

_At the Factory_

"Are you guys ready?" Jeremy asked Everyone.

"Yes we are." said Blaze.

"Wow X.A.N.A made a new sector." Jeremy was impressed.

"What is it Einstein?" asked Odd.

"I don't know yet." Jeremy answered.

"Lucas and the girls here." said Jeremy.

"You guys though you go on with out us." said Lucas as he smiles.

"I got an idea Jeremy." he said.

"send 5 of us in and some of use can protect the supercomputer and helps sonic And Ulrich okay?"

"That's a great idea." asked Jeremy.

"Lets Choice teams once you pick four rookies and we had a random lyoko warrior is that cool." Lucas added.

Everyone nodded.

"The captains for the groups are Me,Tails and Sonic." He smiled.

"I'll Pick first." he said.

"I'll choose Blaze,Shade,Cream and Mina."

"Now its my turn." Tails smiles as he chooses Honey, Wave, Tikal, Marine.

"So Sonic will have Zeena, Cosmo, Nicole, and Amy" He said as he know who will Sonics group.

"My group will go to lyoko okay guys?" Lucas asked.

They nodded and walks to the elevator.

"Alright Lucas i see your group want to go to the new sector right?" Jeremy asked Lucas.

"Of course." He Smiled again.

"Alright then, get in the scanner." said Jeremy.

"Transfer Blaze"

"Transfer Shade"

"Transfer Mina"

The Scanner starting to scan the girls before Virtualizition.

"Scanner Blaze"

"Scanner Shade"

"Scanner Mina"

"Virtualizition"

* * *

_At Lyoko in the Volcano Sector_

The girls landed safely as the looking around theirs was nothing but Volcanoes and lavas, As For Mina who had on pink with a heart design top, pink and lavender Skirt, Magenta Shoes and gloves with an Angel halos on each glove, and she got a hot pink heart on her cheek.

"oh my gosh, I look so super duper cute in this outfit." said Mina as she giggled and in a cute girly voice.

"Transfer Lucas"

"Scanner Lucas"

"Virtualiziation."

Lucas lands safely but he slamed his fist on the ground that made a hole on the ground,He starting to looking around and pull up Visual at Jeremy's side and Showed him the Volcano sector.

"This will be called the Volcano Sector Jeremy." said Lucas.

"Really, let me pull up the Volcano sector holograph." Said Jeremy, who was pulling it up.

"Wow this sector is much different then the Mountain and Ice sector but it has a lot of information." said Lucas.

"Alright, we on our to the activated the very first activated tower here in the volcano sector Jeremy." He said.

"Okay but be careful and make sure Cream is protected because i having a feelings about the Scyphozoa will take Creams memory no matter what." said Jeremy.

"Don't worry she'll be safe with use Jeremy, you know Cream is the youngest member in the group." said Mina.

"I hope Sonic and Ulrich is okay.." said Shade as she worries.

_Back at the School_

Sonic and Ulrich was in the Police cars and trying to stop it but the brakes is not working as the cars was going straight to the factory and they got out of the cars while the car slammed into the elevator shaft.

_At the factory_

"X.A.N.A is trying to take out the elevator shaft, Jeremy." said Ulrich, who was calling Jeremy to worn him about the elevator.

"Try to get me out of the factory as much as you can or try to prevent them to hit that shaft again." said Jeremy.

"Alright and hows things going in lyoko?" asked Ulrich.

"No monsters in sight yet." he answer.

"Okay I'll be there." said Ulrich as he hang up.

"Ulrich you got to go and help the others in lyoko." said Sonic.

"Okay." Ulrich replied.

"I'll stay here and try to get these cars to leave the factory." said Sonic as he runs in front of the two police cars as they chasing him while Ulrich got in the elevator.

_ At Lyoko_

"Guys you got 3 Bloks coming." said Jeremy.

"Blaze take Cream to the tower." said Lucas.

"Right, come on Cream." said Blaze as Cream follows her.

The Bloks starting to shoot lasers at Lucas, Shade, and Mina as the dodging them.

"BARRIER!" Lucas yelled as he blocks the laser with his barrier rapidly.

Shade was blocking the lasers with her blade and she got hit in the chest as she slides at the ledge and she holds on while she sees the digital sea and she gasps.

"Help me guys..." said Shade, who was scared to fall in the digital sea.

"SHADE!" Lucas yelled at he block a laser.

"Dragon-sprint!" Lucas shouted out and started to run to shade.

"Jeremy I don't how long i can hold.." said Shade as she has a tear in her eyes.

"Lucas hurry!" Jeremy shouted.

"I'm so sorry.." she said sadly as her grip gave away and Lucas slides in and it was too late.

"NOOOO!" Lucas yelled.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as she falling to the digital sea.

"I gotcha!" Mina shouted as she catch Shade and flies up then landed.

"Oh big brother..." said Shade as she hugs Lucas.

"I'm here little sis." said Lucas as he hugs back.

"Now then lets take down those Bloks." said Shade.

"Right!" Lucas and Mina Shouted.

"Let's go, Dragon sprint!" Lucas shouted.

"Shadow stealth.." Shade Whisper While Mina her heart bracelet glowed as her wings unfold.

Lucas started jumps high and barely dodged a laser then he cuts the eye of X.A.N.A with a Ice claw and the Blok was starting to freeze for 10 secs then it burst into ice dust and destroyed.

"One down." said Lucas.

All the suddenly the Blok Ice spray Lucas's legs and he lost 20 life points.

"Oh crud." said Lucas, who has his legs frozen in its tracks.

"Lucas you lost 20 life points now you have 80 life points now." said Jeremy.

"I know that but how long I'm going to be like this?" asked Lucas.

As the bloks come toward Lucas and fired at him but Shade pops out of nowhere and blocks the lasers with her daggers.

"Energy field!" Mina Shouted as she send a magenta energy ball at the Blok as she fly by while Lucas Clawing the ice on his legs.

Shade grabs the Bloks leg and pull it trough the ground then a flash of light coming from the ground as the Blok is destroyed After that Shade pop out of the ground and the Ice Break is broken off of Lucas legs.

"Finally.." said Lucas.

"You guys need to go and catch up with Blaze and Cream so i Materialize your Vehicles." said Jeremy as he send the vehicles.

The gravity board,bike, and air rider Materialize in front of Lucas and the girls. But Mina air rider is yellow with pink music notes on it, and the back is has a lavender neon lights and Lucas got a Red and Black gravity board body with a crimson red gravity neon lights.

"You heard him girls." said Lucas as he jumps on his gravity board and starts accelerate.

"Right behind!" Shade yelled as she hops on er gravity bike and starting to follow.

"Me too!" She jumps on and starting to take flight.

* * *

_Back to Cream and Blaze who was on there way toward the tower_

"Girls Lucas and the others is coming and Ulrich is here with me." said Jeremy

"Okay, thanks Jeremy." said Blaze saw Lucas and the others.

"Sorry we're late but lets go to the tower." said Lucas, who Let Blaze gets on his gravity board and holding on to him.

"Come on Cream you can get on my bike..." said Shade as she let Cream hops on and holding to her.

They started to ride on the right path that lead to the tower. But all the suddenly X.A.N.A create yet another new monster in front of the tower.

"Guys, I hated to say this but X.A.N.A just created another new monster so be careful." said Jeremy as he worn the others.

"Alright." said Lucas.

"Woah, Um Jeremy this monster is more like a ostrich but a scorpion-like." said Lucas.

"Destroy it quickly." said Jeremy.

"Okay." He answered back

"Shade Mina when i say now just off out vehicles to let that and lets see if damaged it." said Lucas as they get ready to jump.

"A little closer...Now!" he shouted as Everyone jumps off the vehicles.

Everyone jumping of the vehicles and hits the scorpion but they only damage it a little as it starting to fire a strong laser at Mina in the arm and started to scream in pain as she falls on the ground that costing her 60 life points.

"It hurt so much." Mina Cried in pain.

"Mina you got 40 life points, Wow it got very powerful lasers." Jeremy said.

"Gah!" Lucas Shouted in pain.

"Lucas you got 20 life points left." he said while he hold his belly.

The scorpion starting to walk toward Lucas with its tail up about to attack Lucas again but Blaze moves Lucas as she got by its tail instead of Lucas as she devirtualized.

_Back at the Scanner room_

A scanner open and Blaze was on laying in the scanner she sits up as she panting.

"Wow it hit me with one hit no matter that monster is so painful..." said Blaze.

"Wow that Scorpion not giving up." said Odd.

"Well it took out Blaze with one hit." said Jeremy.

_Back at Volcano sector_

"Blaze!" Mina said as she send another energy field at it as it dodges and keeps shooting its lasers.

"She took that hit instead of me.. what a life saver.." Lucas smiled.

"Wait a min.. I found out how to take it out!" Lucas shouted as he dodges it tail again.

"I'm all ears Lucas." said Jeremy as he listens.

"We need one of us to jump on it and slash the eye of X.A.N.A to destroy it." said lucas as his hides behind the rock while he explaining.

"Not a bad idea Lucas try it." said Jeremy.

"I'll do it... Shadow Stealth!" Shade sinks to the ground and pops up high enough to land on its back then back flips as she slashes the on the of X.A.N.A then she jumps back.

The scorpion starting to do its last roar then got destroyed that means Shade is the only one who can destroy a Scorpion.

"Good job Shade." Lucas congrats.

"Thanks Lucas, your the one who come up this idea." Shade smiles.

"No problem.."said Lucas.

"Okay Cream you safe to go." said Mina.

"Okay." said Cream, who starting to run in the tower.

Cream landed on to the top platform and places her hand on the screen and it says "Cream" then it says "Code Lyoko". Outside of it the tower was deactivated.

* * *

_Back outside with Sonic_

Sonic is at Dead End as the Police Cars stopped Just a Few feet closer to him.

"This is the end!" Sonic starting to cover up and getting ready for impact.

_At the factory_

"Return to the past, now." said Jeremy.

As the flash of Light starting to comes out of the factory and through out the school back where Sonic was at 3 feet from the Police cars was at. Everyone went back into the past.

_Back at the Track and Field_

"Track is about Speed,Stamina, and Agility also theirs 3 types of track the hurdle, 100 meter relay, and 500 meter sprint.." said Jim, who was explaining about 3 Different kinds of relays.

"any question?" Jim asked a question.

"Psst guys..." Lucas whispers.

"i already unlocked three codes to mine,Blaze, and Shades battle armor.." He said

"Really that's good..." Jeremy Whispers to Lucas back.

"Ah, Lucas" Jim said.

"Yeah, can you make it with less boredom you sounded like Sissi's bad hair day twice. Anyways when we going to start." said Lucas while everyone laughing.

"LUCAS!" Jim Yelled at Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked.

* * *

_**I Hope you like Chapter 2 from the series and there's more on the way so stay tune. Also Make sure you Read and Review. If you want to read chapter 1 feel free to do so.. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.**_


	3. EP:3 SE: 1 A trip to Sector 5

This is the Code Lyoko and sonic the hedgehog series when sonic and his friends meets Lyoko warriors for the first time ever! Featuring Lucas,Angel,Breeze,Blaze,Shade,Wave,Cream,Nicole,Mina,Tails,Sonic,Amy,Zeena and Tikal!


End file.
